The Night of the Raven
by Slinkie
Summary: RS & AR. Sora knew that his days would never be normal again, now that murder, murderers, and blood decided to override his life. And all he wanted was normality, too…


Seeing as I finally have gotten my own FF(DOT)NET account, I have reposted this story here from where it used to be on Destatii's account.

**Summary:** RS. Sora knew that his days would never be normal again, now that murder, murderers, and blood decided to override his life. And all he wanted was normality, too…

**Disclaimer: **Slinkie does not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warning:** Chapters contain yaoi.

**_The Night of the Raven _**  
_And so we flutter away into the darkness we created…_

* * *

_**Prologue: Come and Gone  
**_

* * *

Terrible, sorrowful sobs filled the small bedroom.

A single, petite figure lay curled up in the bed, legs tucked neatly against their small body. Tears continued to fill his glimmering eyes, streaming like multiple cascades down his cheeks, which were reddened from his long hours of sobbing. His sobs were so anguished, so tormented. They screamed of his sorrow, his melancholy. Raw emotion pulsed acutely through the room, snapping wildly at the air.

The tension in the vicinity was so thick, so dense, that one could probably slice through it all with a knife. But at the thought of knives, the boy let out a choked sob as he continued weeping in misery. Knives seemed so _stupid_ now. They merely reminded him of _death._

The television was still on, too. Depicted on its screen was a solitary man, explaining about the events of the night. The murderer had stricken again. This time, a girl had died. A girl with long auburn, red hair and cheerful, blue eyes. A girl named Kairi.

Another choked snivel escaped him, and another was about to, had he not stifled it and let it die in his throat.

Kairi.

Suddenly she seemed so important to him. He could remember her jovial laughter, her bright smiles. She had been his girlfriend, a special person in his life. He could still remember the awkward dates they attended, the awkward kiss they had shared. He could still remember everything about her.

And that _hurt._

A painful sensation lingered in his heart, clutching at him like an invisible hand constricting him to death. It agonized him, and as time ticked past, he was still curled up on his bed in a tiny ball, wishing everything was over, wishing that everything was just a nightmare, wishing that Kairi. Was. _Alive._

"I hate you, Night…"

The fifteen-year old's eyes squeezed shut, but afflicted tears still slid past his eyelids and rolled down his cheeks as he fell into the throes of a nightmarish sleep.

_And the television man was still describing the news._

In fact, they had merely switched people and were describing the events that had occurred tonight _all over again._ What was the point though?

"Tonight, a tragic murder was initiated upon fifteen-year old Kairi Takai. She was found with a large bloody cut sliced into her front, while a knife was shoved directly through her heart, causing instant death. The murderer is still at large, however; it is suspected that our most recent killer, who has been associated with numerous other murders, is behind this case, holding the alias of "Night". Now, back to—"

Someone turned the television off.

A figure sat on the large ledge located at the window, carelessly fiddling with the remote control in hand. Stunning, glossy, silver locks tumbled down broad shoulders charmingly, fluttering in the passing breeze that blew by at the open window. A jet-black blindfold was wrapped securely around hidden eyes, and yet he was able to see everything around him. An attire of the darkest shade of the night had been donned, fitting nicely on his muscular frame. Smooth lips were curved slightly in an alluring smirk, adding beauty to the already flawlessly beautiful, but wicked face of the male.

And a second later, he was at the bed across the room, remote uncaringly tossed onto a corner of it.

All was completely silent.

The boy curled up in the bed stiffened slightly in his oblivion when gloved hands dipped into the silken tresses of his hair, slowly running slender fingers through. Another cupped his heart-shaped face, caressing the soft skin before retreating slowly. With another smirk, the older male took the plunge, descending upon the unsuspecting lips of the boy. His lips pressed lightly against the other's, inspiring the still asleep boy's heart to somehow quicken, thumping loudly but inaudibly in his chest.

The silver-haired adolescent pulled back, letting a finger run along the jaw-line of the brunet.

"Hate me, hm?" a lovely voice intoned questioningly, but obvious amusement danced in his tone of voice.

The attractive male scoffed at how no one seemed to know. It was pathetic, how they were unable to track down _anything_ about him. Then again, his skill at these kinds of things was undiminished.

His attention returned to the childlike boy, who was beginning to stir from his tearful slumber. Eyelids fluttered open to reveal pure, sapphire-blue eyes that glimmered with innocence, and his chocolate-brown, spiky hair rustled lightly in the adorable boy's movement. He opened his mouth, yawning, before letting it close into a definite pout.

An exquisite voice murmured a single, faint word of, "_Gorgeous…_"

Sora whipped his head up, shooting into a sitting position, looking around. There was no one there with him. He was alone with his biting misery. All. Alone.

He gazed to the open window, watching as the curtains near it rippled and billowed in the wind, before letting his eyes trail to the full moon shining brilliantly outside. Another crystalline tear leaked from his wide blue eyes before dripping to the bed. But it was the cold, metallic surface of a blade that it actually hit.

Sora flinched as he lifted the bloodstained dagger to his eyes. Written upon it in crimson blood and a hauntingly frightening, but stunning script was the word, "Kairi". Underneath that word was a phrase of, "A _present_ to Sora from _Night._"

A cry ensued as the teenager hurled the blade to the other wall opposite of where he sat, trembling terribly. It was easy to guess whose blood that had been and _who_ had done the writing…

Outside the window, the full moon glimmered harmlessly, doing nothing to help his pain.

"I _hate_ you _so_ much, Night…"

Outside the window, a pair of picturesque, dazzling aquamarine eyes glittered smugly from behind a concealing black blindfold.

"Heh. If _only_ you knew…"

* * *

_**End of chapter.**_

* * *

Okay. I _don't_ hate Kairi. To me, she's a pretty good character and stuff, but I needed it to be someone close to Sora dying.

I bet you guys could all guess who awesome Night-chu is, right? Heheheheh… obvious.

In later chapters, please don't blame me if the romance or horror is not very… good. I, for one thing, have never written a horror story or romance story before in my life. I merely wanted to try yaoi and romance out and see what happens. I know I'm not a good writer, and I am deathly afraid of horror movies (but strangely, not afraid of seeing one freakishly scary picture), so I suck at this.

Oh, and review, you people! Bwahahaha!

Just a note: I'm not crazy. I like acting weird.

_**Sincerely, the stealthy, awesome writer of doom,**_

**_-_** Slinkie **_-_**


End file.
